Halloween Seduction
by Nicole4211
Summary: Fairy Tail has a Halloween Party and Levy and Lucy decide this is the night they are going to seduce their men. Fic written in collaboration with Station 11 who will be posting some wonderful pictures.
1. Chapter 1

**For the Gajevy event... Station 11 (who is simply incredible) and I have been matched together and here is the first installment of this steamy Halloween FanFic. I hope you like it. Amazing pictures to accompany this story will be posted on the story cover as well as on Tumblr when they are finished. Check out mine or hers... we both have the same names on there as here (Nicole4211 & Station11). If you can't find them, send me a comment or PM. I will let you know as soon as they are published :)  
**

**Happy Halloween!**

_**Halloween Seduction**_

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"You are not getting out of it this time," Lucy said, throwing a pair of scarlet red fishnet stockings at me as I sat on the arm of a nearby lounge chair, wringing my hands together nervously.

Today was Halloween and the entire guild was getting together for a huge costume party, organized, of course, by Mira who had mercilessly ordered everyone around for days in preparation. I eyed the red stockings that now lay in my lap cautiously and then lifted terrified eyes up to Lucy.

"But…" I began and was quickly interrupted by my best friend.

"Don't even think about it. You know you looked sexy as hell in that costume when you tried it on at the store and he's going to love it."

He… Gajeel, the man I'd had a crush on for what seemed like ages now.

At the time it had seemed like a great idea. Lucy, Erza, Cana and I had all gone to the store to find costumes for the party and in the spirit of things, we'd tried on nearly every outfit they had. We'd had an absolute blast, prancing around in the skimpy clothes in the dressing room together, imagining what the men we each had our eye on would think. The girls all knew I had it bad for Gajeel, there was no way for me to conceal it from them. They saw how my face flamed brightly whenever the man came near me and how my eyes were always glued to his deliciously handsome figure if he was in the same room as me. I just hoped that he didn't know. It seemed almost unbelievable that he wouldn't know, it was blaringly obvious to me. But Gajeel wasn't always the most observant mage in Earthland.

For weeks now, the girls had been pressuring me to say something, to finally let him know what my feelings were. I'd been quick to refuse them at first but over time, their persistence had eroded my brain; even to the point of letting them talk me into buying this obscenely revealing costume in hopes of seducing the man who was nearly constantly in my thoughts.

Now though, as I sat there staring at the satin outfit lying beside me on the seat cushion, all I could think about was how terribly embarrassing it would be. I didn't have a figure like Lucy or Erza who were overflowing with feminine curves. It felt silly to even attempt to be sexy when they were in the same room as me. I would just make a fool out of myself.

"I know what you are thinking and you better stop before I decide to call Erza over," Lucy threatened.

I cringed, thinking of the speech she would give me AGAIN about how I needed to be proud of the body I had. There certainly was no arguing with her once she started in on something. "Fine. I'll stop. But I still think this is a bad idea," I said and then huffed defiantly, crossing my arms over my chest.

"It's a great idea. It's about time you show that man how you feel about him. I'm no expert on men but trust me, that man likes you," Lucy said and then picked up my outfit off the chair, thrusting it towards me. "Here, let's get changed. We don't have much time and we still have to do our hair and makeup."

Grudgingly I took the fabric from her outstretched hand and slid off the arm of the chair to stand up. We both quickly shed off our clothes and then I watched as Lucy tugged on the costume that she'd decided on when I'd gotten mine. She looked amazing of course, her body sheathed in black leather with bright red stitching which cut dangerously low with a deep V that split the fabric open all the way down below her breasts to just above her belly button. The red stitching that took up the front of the bodice made a spider web sort or pattern over the leather and which made it look like the piece was one giant web covering her body. Her large chest practically spilled out of the opening and even as a straight woman I could hardly keep my eyes off the sight. I could only imagine what the men would think… one man in particular whom she had her eye on. The black skirt flared over her rounded hips and then fell in long strips down her legs, creating several slits whenever she took a step that revealed a good portion of naked thigh. Unlike me, she'd elected to not wear any stockings and in place of them she had thigh high black leather boots of the same pattern as the bodice with red webbing and a stiletto heal. She looked every inch the succubus she was trying to portray and I smiled in approval as she looked at me slightly nervously.

"Wow Lucy! You look incredible," I said as I yanked my own bodice in place on my body. I squirmed with the effort, not accustomed to wearing corsets. The bright red satin slid over my skin and finally fell in place over my body but hung loosely.

"Here, let me tie you up," Lucy said and moved behind me and started tugging on the ties that ran up the center of my back. With every tug I grunted, feeling like I was being mummified from how tightly she was pulling it. When she finally finished she turned me around and assessed me. "Look at that tiny waist! I'm so jealous!"

I just shook my head and reached over for the stockings that were draped over the side of the chair. I slipped them on and then tied them to the red garter belt around my waist…

"Wow! If Gajeel could see you right now, I swear he would…"

"Shhhh!" I hissed, embarrassment making my face match the color of my outfit. I grabbed the skirt and stepped into it then yanked it up my body, settling it on my waist where it clung to my hips and barely fell past my backside. It didn't even reach the top of my thigh highs and even though I wore dresses this short often, for some reason I felt incredibly exposed because of the space revealed.

"Oh you look so hot!" Lucy exclaimed, jumping up and down excitedly. Her breasts came dangerously close to popping out of her dress but somehow they managed to stay in place.

"You better be careful. You're going to fall out of that dress," I said with a giggle. Lucy just waved her hand at my comment, grabbing and tugging on the small tail attached to the back of my skirt, then reached out for the satin straps that fell down the front of my corset. She lifted them and tied them behind my neck, making it look almost like I was wearing a halter top and which somehow magically showcased my breasts so that they looked somewhat larger unbelievably.

"Where's the choker?" Lucy asked.

I picked the red sequined piece up and handed it to her. She secured it behind my neck and then stepped back once again to assess me. "Perfect! Alright, let's go do our hair and makeup," Lucy said.

I followed her through the room and into the small bathroom. Her curling iron was already heating up and we started playing around, deciding on leaving mine its usual layered mess, teasing it a lil' more than usual while Lucy pulled hers back into a loose ponytail with tendrils of hair escaping around her face.

The makeup we did dark, lining both of our eyes with black pencil and caking on the mascara. Lucy added a tiny bit of red sparkle to the line of my eye and then we left our lips a neutral shade, not wanting to overdo it.

"Oh crap! Look at the time!" Lucy said as we left the bathroom and made our way back to the living area.

I couldn't believe I was actually doing this. I'd never in my life worn anything this… well quite honestly, sexy. To top it off, Lucy had me wearing these mega high red heals which I swear I was going to break my ankles on. It seemed silly to go through all of this, it's not like it was going to change anything. I still didn't have the confidence to go up to the man. All this really served to do was make me even more self-conscious. And come to think of it, all this pushing by Lucy was awfully hypocritical. I mean, she was in the same boat as me. She's had a thing for Natsu for months now and although she has made a bit more progress than me, she still was just as frustrated.

"Are you going to make your move tonight?" I asked Lucy as she pulled on her succubus wings.

"What do you mean?" she asked, feigning ignorance.

I crossed my arms over my chest and wrinkled my eyebrows at her. "You know what I mean."

Lucy sighed heavily. "I don't know. I mean, isn't it the guys job to… you know, push things further… physically?"

I shrugged, having no clue about those types of things. I guess typically in my romance novels the guy was the one that made the moves but that wasn't always the case. Plus it was Natsu that we were talking about here. He wasn't what I would call _the typical male_. But I understood her frustration. From what Lucy has told me, they'd kissed a few times but nothing more and also from what Lucy has told me, she wanted more.

I could completely sympathize with that. Gajeel and I might not have kissed but I sure as heck wanted to. I also knew, if given the opportunity, I would want more as well. I may be innocent, having never done anything with a man, not even a kiss, but my thoughts certainly weren't innocent. I don't know how many times I sat in bed, dreaming about Gajeel and his amazing body. I'd done WAY more than kissing in my imagination.

"Here," Lucy said, interrupting my thoughts and holding out a small glass of some sort of liquor. "To finally getting our guys."

I chuckled and clinked glasses with her before we both tipped them back and gulped the liquid down. I cringed at the taste, the alcohol burning down my throat and then gave the glass back to Lucy who set them both down on the counter.

"Ok, are we ready?" she asked and I nodded, grabbing my little pitchfork and sliding the devil horns on my head. I still couldn't believe I was leaving the apartment like this.

* * *

Several minutes later, Lucy and I walked into the already bustling guild hall, my fingers wringing the small pitchfork nervously in front of me like somehow it was going to cover my body.

"Hey guys!" Erza's abnormally exuberant voice greeted us the moment we stepped inside. She was dressed as a pirate wearing a puffy sleeved white blouse that she knotted beneath her breasts and a pair of large black pants tucked into brown knee high boots. Her hair was pulled back in a long ponytail and a red bandana covered her head with a black eye patch to finish off the costume.

"Hey Erza. Happy Halloween!" Lucy and I both answered and then I noticed the person hovering behind her, wearing a long black cloak with a hood that left a dark shadow over the person's face and carrying a long plastic scythe.

"Is that..." Lucy began to ask but Erza quickly jumped forward and covered Lucy's mouth with her hand.

"Shhh!" Erza said and then the cloaked figure stepped forward, pulling the edges of the hood slightly away from his face to reveal spiky blue hair.

"Jellal!" Lucy gasped in a quiet whisper.

Erza leaned in closer to us and whispered, "Master let him come. Most of the people here know it's him but I just don't want it being yelled out or anything, just in case."

Lucy and I quickly nodded our heads and I greeted Jellal, wishing him a Happy Halloween as well before Lucy and I took off for the noisiest part of the guild which more than likely meant that Natsu was there.

"Hey Lucy! Check this out!" Natsu said loudly the moment we got close to the area he was. He jumped off of the chair immediately and grabbed Lucy's hand, pulling her to the table he was just sitting at. Lined up were several bowls and Natsu moved behind Lucy, covering her eyes with one of his hands and with the other he grabbed one of hers and placed it in one of the bowls.

"Let me guess… pealed grapes?" Lucy said and Natsu dropped his hands from her face, pouting.

"How did you know?" he asked and Lucy turned around to face him.

"I helped set up the party, remember?" she said and Natsu's shoulders sagged.

"Oh yea."

"Hey Natsu, what is your costume?" I asked, moving up beside both of them.

A huge smile filled his face and he adjusted the goggles on his forehead. "I'm Edolas Natsu. See…" he said, raising his arms and showing me the flame pattern on the sleeves of his shirt.

"I never met the Edolas Natsu," I said and then from the corner of my eye I saw a mop of messy black hair standing in the corner. He's here!

I shouldn't be so excited. It's not like it meant anything that he was here… everyone was here. But never-the-less, my body was pulsing now with energy. I tried not to be too obvious as I looked over in his direction but when I saw his full costume I couldn't do anything but stare. He was completely shirtless, his gorgeous torso in full view all the way to the brown shorts which hung low on his narrow hips. The bottom of the shorts were shredded, some slits angling up to the middle of his thigh and then hanging down just past his knees. On his feet were simple brown leather sandals and the only other piece of clothing he wore was a necklace that had what looked like a saber tooth dangling from it.

My God, he was hot! Every inch of him was a feast for my eyes. I felt my body heating up just looking at him and I clenched my thighs together to try and relieve the ache that was already growing between them. I couldn't help but let my eyes travel the length of him, starting at his bare chest, taking in every inch of hard muscle and then moving down the line of his stomach to his abs that flattened out just above the waistband of his pants. It was almost indecent how low they hung. My eyes lingered there way longer than they should and then suddenly I felt an elbow in my side and I abruptly turned and found Lucy grinning knowingly at me.

"Go talk to him," she pressed, nudging me in the direction of the Iron Dragon Slayer.

I quickly shook my head and started fiddling with the pitchfork in my hand. "No way!"

"Go talk to who?" Natsu asked a bit too loudly and I felt myself starting to blush.

"Can you go get us some drinks?" Lucy asked Natsu who quickly nodded his head and took off. A second later, Lucy had a hold of my elbow and was tugging me to a less crowded area of the room. The instant we stopped she leaned close to me and said quietly, "Levy, you have to go for it tonight. I promise you, Gajeel is totally into you."

I bit my lip nervously and stole a quick glance in Gajeels direction. He was still standing in the same place by the bar, Lily beside him who was dressed up in a monkey costume that was cute as hell. I guess they were supposed to be Tarzan and Terk.

I thought about what Lucy said, completely doubting her. There was no way he was in to me. I was so plain and boring and he was… well hell, just look at him. He was drop dead gorgeous. I wanted to sift my fingers through his thick hair and press my body against…

"Levy, snap out of it," Lucy said, laughing as she caught me staring at Gajeel again.

I shook my head and took a deep breath. "There's no way. I wouldn't even know what to do."

"What do you need to know how to do?" Cana interrupted us, moving to stand beside Lucy.

"Err, nothing," I quickly said and then laughed at her costume. She was wearing a barmaid dress with a large mug of beer in her hand. "Nice costume… original."

"Yea, I thought it fit me well," she answered and we all laughed. "Are you guys talking about Gajeel?"

I sighed heavily and then listened as Lucy said, "Yes we are. I'm trying to convince Levy to seduce him."

Seduce him? What? She certainly hadn't said that and there was no way in heck I was going to even try. It was ridiculous to even think about. I did not have the body to seduce anybody, much less the sexiest man alive… in my opinion at least.

"Oh yes, you totally should," Cana agreed and I just shook my head solemnly.

"Here guys. I have your drinks," Natsu said, walking up to the three of us and holding out small glasses of some kind of punch. "It's really strong."

"Thanks Natsu," both Lucy and I said and took our glasses. I tried a sip and fully agreed with him, it was strong.

"Mira put me in charge of the drinks," Cana said, winking at us as we both cringed.

"Jeez, we're all going to be drunk in no time," Lucy said.

We all laughed and then I watched as Gajeel moved across the room and took a seat by himself on the far side of the hall. Even Lily had gone off with Happy and Charle so now he sat there with an overflowing mug as his only companion.

"Now's your chance," Lucy said, leaning close and whispering in my ear.

I just shook my head and took another long sip of punch. These girls were crazy. How did they expect me to seduce him? I wouldn't know how even if I was crazy enough to try it. I mean, what did that even entail? Was I just supposed to go up to him and kiss him? Maybe rub my body up against his or something? I was completely clueless in this department.

"Here, have more," Cana said and handed me another cup of punch.

"But I haven't finished the first one yet," I said.

"Drink up then. You're never going to get this thing done sober," she said and I rolled my eyes at her.

"Get what thing done?" Natsu asked innocently where he stood beside Lucy.

"Yea… get what thing done, Lucy?" I asked, pinning her with a look that told her exactly what I thought about her prodding. "Tell you what. If you do it, I will," I said as I finished off my first cup of punch then set the new cup that Cana had given me inside the empty one.

"I umm…" Lucy shifted nervously where she stood, biting her lip as she thought about what I'd said and then turned and smiled at me. "Fine. You have a deal."

Ah crap, had I really just done that? Now, if Lucy went through with it, I would actually have to give it a shot. The chances weren't extremely high though that she would actually try to seduce Natsu. I mean, they'd been friends forever and not a whole lot had happened; just a few kisses, but even those were rather restrained from what Lucy had told me. More than likely, I was in the clear.

I stole another glance across the room and saw that Gajeel was still in the same spot, his shoulders hunched over the table as he leaned forward on his elbows. I swear I could watch him all day and it wouldn't get old. My fingers itched to rub over those broad shoulders, feel the muscle beneath them. Then maybe run them down the front of him, smooth over the skin that stretched across his chest and massage the muscles there. My thoughts took me further and my eyes followed along, drinking in the sight of his tight abs and...

"Levy, see… he's looking at you," Lucy said, bringing me out of my day dream.

I turned my gaze up to Gajeels face and Lucy was right, he was looking straight at me. Shit! How much had he seen? Had he watched me the whole time I'd been staring at his body? Could he tell what I'd been thinking?

I shifted where I stood, tugging on my skirt which once again seemed way too short. I felt so ridiculous in this costume. Why did I ever let Lucy talk me into wearing it?

I felt an elbow in my side and then Lucy's voice whispered in my ear, "Stop messin' with your outfit. He's checking you out as we speak."

My eyes darted to Gajeel's face again and unbelievably, Lucy was right. He was staring at me, his eyes traveling the length of my body. I could practically feel the weight of them, moving down my stomach to my legs. Wherever they roamed, it felt like little tendrils of pleasure rippled over my skin. The ache between my legs grew even more and my pulse started to quicken. Even my breathing accelerated as I watched him openly peruse my body.

"I think I need some fresh air. You guys want to go outside?" I asked, finishing off my second drink.

"Sure," everyone except Cana answered, the barmaid electing to stay inside and get another drink while the rest of us headed towards the back, leaving the guild hall and making our way to the back yard where more decorations were set up.

"Hey Gray!" Lucy called out and waved at the mummy standing beside a practically gushing Juvia. "Nice costume."

Gray walked over, Juvia trailing behind him. "Hey guys," he said and then shrugged. "It was easy."

Considering all it consisted of was a long white strip of fabric wrapped around the lower portion of his body, leaving his torso bare… yea, I'd say it was pretty easy.

"Lucy! Let's go bobbing for apples!" Natsu said excitedly, grabbing her hand and tugging her across the yard to a wooden barrel filled with water and apples. I followed behind, Gray and Juvia with me and as I watched Natsu dunk his head over and over again, I found myself glancing repeatedly over at the doorway, looking to see if Gajeel would come out. Several other guild members emerged, Laxus walking out along with the other members of the Raijinshuu close on his heel... but no Gajeel.

I tried not to be disappointed, enjoying the game, and when Mira came up to us, dressed as Little Bo Peep and holding a tray of punch, I smiled warmly and took a glass. This punch might be the only thing that saves me tonight. If it came down to me having to attempt to seduce Gajeel, I'd be relying heavily on it for courage. And judging from the way Natsu was all over Lucy, his eyes practically undressing her in front of us, I was pretty sure I would be obliged to see through my end of the deal.

"Levy… look," Lucy interrupted my thoughts and pointed across the yard. Immediately my eyes fell upon the tall figure of Gajeel, walking casually across the yard straight for us.

"Don't point!" I practically hissed, grabbing Lucy's hand and feeling my face instantly turn bright pink.

Lucy laughed, "He was looking for you. I know it," she said quietly and then greeted Gajeel when he stopped next to us.

"What's the flame idiot doing?" he asked, moving beside Natsu who was in the middle of his third round of apple bobbing, refusing to lose to Jet who had the record so far for the night.

"He's bobbin' for apples. You should try it," Lucy answered and then added, "Levy will show you what to do." When Gajeel turned his attention to the barrel, Lucy stuck her tongue out at me and I scowled at her.

Gajeel moved closer to the barrel, watching as Natsu continued to dunk his head over and over again while Elfman timed him and kept track of the amount of apples he grabbed a hold of.

"You suck at this," Gajeel commented when Natsu finally finished.

Natsu stood up, his hair and face completely drenched and water dripping down his neck, soaking the top of his shirt. "Bet you can't do any better," he said to Gajeel who was already bracing the side of the barrel, waiting for his turn.

"Wait!" I said, stepping up beside him. "You uhh, should probably tie your hair back. It might get in the way," I suggested.

He looked down at me and instantly my insides started to churn. His eyes were so piercing and I felt rooted to the spot as I stared up at him.

"Here," I said, pulling my hair tie off my wrist and holding it out to him. With a grin, he took the elastic and quickly pulled his hair back, the thick mass falling from the ponytail behind his back.

A few seconds later, Elfman started the clock again and immediately Gajeel dove after the apples, completely soaking himself and nearly getting me wet as well in his enthusiasm. In the end he didn't do any better than Natsu, coming a few apples short and demanding another go.

I laughed as I watched him and then lifted my head when Lucy handed me another drink. Natsu was standing beside her and slightly behind her, his eyes ogling the large amount of cleavage that she had on display. He didn't even try to hide his interest anymore and from the look Lucy just gave me, it was pretty obvious that she was about to make her move.

"Alright Levy. If this is what it takes, I'll do it for you," Lucy said and then tipped the rest of her punch down her throat. She handed me the empty cup, took a deep breath, and then grabbed Natsu's hand, dragging him with his stunned expression across the yard to the edge of the guild where they disappeared around the other side.

Cana and I both looked at each other, surprise on both of our faces and at the same time we both ran for the side of the building and peaked around the edge. I got there just in time to watch as Lucy shoved Natsu against the side of the buildinbg and planted a long wet kiss to his lips. I wanted to cheer for my close friend, especially when Natsu wrapped his arms around her body and roughly turned her, switching their positions so that he was the one pressing her against the wall.

I looked away after that, turning and smiling at Cana who had a wicked grin on her face.

"It's about time," Cana said and I chuckled.

I was so happy for Lucy. Judging from the way Natsu had reacted, she was finally going to get what she wanted.

Cana turned to me with an evil glint in her eyes, "Now it's your turn."

To be continued...

* * *

**Alright, I hope you all liked the beginning. Probably will only be one more chapter but... we'll see. Send us a review and let us know what you think. We're dying to hear from ya!**

**Oh and also, thank you to Rboz**** for suggesting this fic idea. It's been fun. I hope you are enjoying it :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you enjoy the last installment of this. Seeing how long this is I'm glad I decided to make it 2 chapters instead of 1.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

My eyes went wide and my entire body went rigid. Oh no! This means… crap! What do I do? I couldn't possibly do what Lucy just did. I just wasn't that bold. Plus, Lucy actually had something to go with. She'd actually kissed Natsu before. I'd never done anything with Gajeel… just talking which hadn't gotten me very far as of yet.

Cana nudged me with her hip and gave me a sly grin. "Come on. What do you have to lose?"

I let my head fall back and I sighed in exasperation. "A whole lot. What would I do if he turned me down? I could never show my face in the guild again. It would be beyond embarrassing."

"Well, for one, he won't say no. Even if he did, Gajeel isn't the type of guy to go around saying anything to anybody else about it. Plus, any guy would be flattered, even if they weren't interested. And two, he definitely is interested. So there really is nothing to worry about and you're going to feel silly afterwards for waiting for so long," Cana said and then from the corner of my eye I caught Natsu tugging Lucy behind him, his hand holding her wrist as they practically ran across the yard and disappeared around the front of the building.

I turned to Cana and leaned forward slightly as I said, "Did you see that?"

Cana smirked and nodded, "Yup. Seems like someone's on their way to have a bit of fun."

"You don't think they're…"

"That's exactly what I think. You saw the look on his face and we both know how Lucy feels," Cana answered.

I smiled and then looked down at my drink, swooshing the golden liquid and watching it lap up the sides of the cup. Gosh, could I really do what Lucy had just done? It was so beyond anything I could imagine myself doing but, to be honest, it was beyond anything I could imagine Lucy doing too… and look what happened because of it. She was getting exactly what she wanted, from the man she wanted.

If only I could put aside my insecurities for just one night. But it wasn't that easy, even with the alcohol that I'd drank. The fear of rejection was terrifying.

"Look, you don't have to do what Lucy did. Do your own thing. Work yourself up to it. If it doesn't seem like he's interested, you'll know and then you can back down. There's no harm in trying," Cana said, then took the last sip of her drink.

She's right. There wasn't really any harm in trying. If it didn't work out then, oh well. I'll just go home alone and maybe the next day I'd be embarrassed for a little while but it would pass; as long as I didn't do anything really stupid.

I gulped down the last few sips of my drink and then held the cup out to Cana who took it with a grin. "Alright, I'll do it," I said and then, without a backwards glance I turned and walked straight across the patio, my heels clicking on the concrete till I was just a few feet away from where I'd left Gajeel a few minutes ago.

I took one last long breath and smoothed the bodice of my costume down with my hands, releasing the last of the lingering nerves in my body. I could do this. I could do this.

I let myself drink in the sight of his bare back for a quick moment, enjoying the sight of his broad shoulders and slim waist. His skin was perfect, slightly tanner than my own and the tips of my fingers tingled, wanting to touch him.

Oh heck, why not?

I stepped forward, moving behind and slightly to the side of Gajeel then placed my hand on the center of his naked back. Mmm he felt so good, better than I'd imagined. His skin was smooth and warm. I wanted to slide my hand down and feel the expanse of muscle lining his spine but I didn't dare. Instead I leaned forward, placing my other hand on his bicep and said close to his ear, "Would you like to have a drink inside with me?"

Almost imperceptibly his body stiffened and then he turned his head to the side towards me. "A drink? Yea, sure Shrimp."

My body practically slumped in relief. First hurdle passed.

Gajeel grunted a farewell to Elfman and then turned and walked with me back into the guild. The place wasn't quite as busy as earlier, many of the people having moved outside where we'd just been or having already left.

I stopped once we'd taken a few steps inside and then turned, angling my face up so that I could look at him. "Where do you want to sit?"

He shrugged and then walked towards the corner of the hall where a table sat nestled near the side wall. He took a seat on the long bench, straddling the seat so that his side was against the table and his back was against the wall behind him.

"I'll go get our drinks," I said.

"I'll help…" he began but I cut him off.

"No, that's ok. I'll get them. I'll be right back."

I quickly left the table and made my way over to the bar where Mira was busy pouring mug after mug of beer.

"Hi Levy!" she said happily and handed me over an overflowing mug.

"Hi Mira. Actually, can I have two?" I asked, a bit sheepishly. Ugh, why did I blush just saying something as simple as that?

"Two?" she asked, her eyes teasing. I was so obvious.

I bit my lower lip and nodded my head. "Umm, yes please."

I watched Mira glance to the corner of the room and then she winked at me. "Good luck."

I groaned and took the mugs from her. What was I doing? I was so out of my league here. And the worst part was, everyone knew how I felt. So tomorrow, if he rejected me, everyone would know. That was almost worse than the rejection itself would be.

It wasn't too late. I could still retreat without causing myself embarrassment.

As soon as I turned around, I froze. Gajeel was staring at me, his eyes raking up my body. Even from across the room I could see the heat in them, stripping me bare where I stood. He didn't even flinch when his eyes finally met mine, just continued to stare at me as if it was completely normal to do such a thing.

I gulped and felt my entire body ignite. Did he really just… Was I seeing this correctly?

A surge of desire swept through my body and I swayed slightly where I stood. I'd wanted this man for so long, and now here was my chance. What was I really afraid of here? All my friends seemed to think I had nothing to worry about. That this man was just as interested in me as I was in him. Plus, I'd just seen the look he'd given me. Combine that with the look from earlier when I'd first gotten to the guild and I should have little doubt that he was at least attracted to me.

I tightened my grip on the mugs of beer and started forward. Strangely, I suddenly noticed my hips swaying as I moved. Was I doing that on purpose or was I just noticing my body now? Whatever it was, I felt sexy as I moved, watching his eyes watch me as I got closer to him and then placed the mugs on the table.

"Took you long enough," he said with a crooked grin and then picked his mug up for a long sip.

I cringed inwardly and took a seat beside him. How long had I stood there, debating with myself?

"Yea, sorry. I was…" what was I doing? "trying to work something out in my head."

Gajeel leaned back against the wall and rested his right arm on the table. "And, did you get it all figured out?" he asked.

I was sitting next to him on the bench, my body perpendicular to his. If I moved over just a few inches, the side of my thigh would be brushing against his knee.

Ok Levy, be bold. "Yes, I think I did," I answered, turning slightly on the bench to face him and rubbing my stocking clad thigh against his leg.

His eyes widened marginally and then he grinned, "I'm glad to hear that. And what exactly were you trying to figure out?"

I let my eyes devour his body, starting at his waist and then moving north, past the line of abs and then over his muscular pecs. I wanted to reach out and touch him, slide my hands up and down his torso. He looked so good sitting there, just a pair of tattered shorts covering his body.

I knew he could see me eyeing him, but I didn't care. I was enjoying it way too much.

"It's a secret," I finally answered, my gaze resting on his face.

"I don't like secrets."

I leaned closer towards him, placing the flat of my hand on the bench between his spread thighs. "Maybe it won't be a secret by the end of the night."

He seemed to flinch at my words, his body tensing in surprise. Uh oh, did I go too far?

A large grin spread slowly over his face and he moved in closer to me. "Let's hope so."

Liquid heat surged through my veins. Now what? Did I push it further? "Umm, where's Lily?" I asked, tactfully changing the subject. I was such a coward.

Gajeel leaned back again and started looking around the room. "Maybe he left already," he answered and took another sip of beer.

"Seems like a lot of people are leaving early," I mumbled, remembering Lucy and Natsu.

"Who else?"

"Oh uhhh, Lucy and Natsu left a few minutes ago too," I answered, remembering the way the two had looked together as they'd sped away. "How late are you staying?"

"I don't know. Depends," he answered.

I found my opening again and went for it. "Depends on what?" I asked.

"Depends how interesting things get."

I smiled playfully at him, resting my elbow on the table and propping my head up on my hand, looking at him crookedly. "How can I make things more interesting for you?"

"Well, you've already started, wearing a costume like that," he said, leaning forward and trailing the back of his fingers over my side, sliding down the satin fabric.

A spark lit my stomach up and I groaned, the sound coming out before I realized what I was doing.

"That's pretty interesting too," he commented, grinning wickedly at me.

"What is?" I asked, my voice all breathy and short.

"That sound you just made."

"Oh," I mouthed and then turned to him again. "And what about you? Look at what you're wearing… or rather, not wearing."

He chuckled. "It was easy."

I laughed as well and dared to reach my hand out, pressing the tips of my fingers against his chest and running them down to the top of his abs. "I like easy."

Oh God! Did I just say that?! I must be out of my mind.

"I mean…" I stuttered, my face flaming.

Laughter erupted from Gajeels mouth and I dropped my face into my hands. If only the floor would open up beneath me and suck me in.

"I didn't know you had it in you Shrimp," he said then stood up from the bench. "Let's get out of here."

My head shot up and I looked at Gajeel standing above me. His hand was held out and he still had a grin on his handsome face.

"O-ok," I said and placed my hand in his.

I stood and an instant later he was leading me out of the front door, down the gravel path and out to the street in the center of town.

"Where are we going?" I asked, extremely aware of the fact that his hand was holding mine firmly.

"Somewhere away from the guild," he answered.

I let him lead me, uncaring where he was taking me. It didn't really matter. All I cared about was that I was with him. Things may not have gone exactly smoothly so far but this had to be progress… right?

We stopped at the edge of town, the canal the only thing keeping us from a line of woods. Gajeel ran his hand through his hair and then sighed heavily. "I have no idea where we are going," he said.

I stared at him for a moment and then burst out in laughter. "What did you want to do?" I asked.

"I don't know. I just wanted to get away from all the people watching us."

Watching us? "Who was watching us?"

"Pretty much every single person in there," he answered.

They were? Why hadn't I noticed?

I kicked a small pebble into the water, unsure what I should say. The silence was awkward and I struggled to find something to break it. "Well, do you want to see my new place?"

Eeks! I can't believe I'd just invited him to my house. Could I be more obvious? Why don't I just come right out and say, 'Gajeel, let's have sex.'

I smacked my forehead and cringed.

"You're not in the dorms anymore?" Gajeel asked.

My hand dropped to my side and I replied, "No. I moved out a few weeks ago. I finally saved up enough money to buy the small cabin I've wanted for a while now."

"Alright. Let's go," he said and then asked, "Which way?"

I pointed to our left and a few minutes later we were approaching my door and I couldn't believe the mess of butterflies that were flying around in my stomach. I'd never been so nervous in my entire life. I was about to bring the man whom I'd had a crush on for ages into my house!

I opened the door and stepped inside, Gajeel close behind me. I flipped on a few lights and then turned back around. "Well, this is it," I said, playing with the ties on my corset.

He looked around briefly and then turned back to me. "Not bad Shrimp."

"Thanks," I said and then asked, "Would you like anything?"

"No, I'm fine," he answered and then I felt the awkward silence encroaching on us again.

I quickly said something. "Please, uh… sit down."

He took a seat on the sofa against the wall and I couldn't hold back the small smile that stretched across my face. Gajeel was half naked, in my house, sitting on my couch. Oh how many times had I dreamed of something like this?

"So, you going to tell me your secret?" he asked.

I turned my head to the side, wondering what he was talking about. "What secret?"

"You forgot already?"

"Umm…" I thought back through the night and then, "Oh yea. Umm, no." I certainly wasn't going to tell him that I'd been deciding whether or not to attempt to seduce him.

"But you said later in the night you'd tell me," he argued.

"No I didn't. I said maybe you'd figure it out later."

He scoffed and leaned back into the cushions, folding his arms over his chest.

But maybe I should tell him. I mean, we were here, in my house… alone. Wasn't it obvious at this point what I wanted to happen?

I took a step towards the couch and stopped before I sat down, Cana's words from earlier ringing inside my head, _'you're going to feel silly afterwards for waiting so long.'_ Was she right? Should I just plunge right into it? To hell with the consequences?

I looked over at Gajeel who was sitting relaxed on the sofa, his elbow resting on the armrest and his chin resting on his hand. He wasn't looking at me, his eyes scanning around the room and I tried to think of something, anything to push things along. Should I just jump on his lap and kiss him? Ha! Yea right! Like I could ever do something like that.

I must have laughed out loud without realizing it because Gajeel turned his face up to me, a questioning look in his red eyes. "What's so funny?"

"Ah, nothing," I answered quickly, nervously biting my lip.

He raised an eyebrow and looked at me. "So, what do you want to do?"

I took a heavy breath, my shoulders rising and falling. 'Go for it Levy,' I said to myself, trying to psych myself up. I can do this… I can do this… "Well, I have you all alone in my house. I can think of a lot of things I'd like to do."

I knelt on the sofa, sliding one leg on the outside of Gajeel's and then daringly straddled his lap, placing my other leg on the opposite side of him. His face registered shock and I leaned forward, placing my hands against the back of the sofa on either side of Gajeel's head while I moved in close to whisper, "But I'd like to know what you want to do."

Nerves fluttered rapidly in my gut as I waited to see how he would react. I could feel the muscles on his thighs flexing beneath my backside and when I looked down I realized that my skirt had hiked up even further, the material sliding up till it was almost indecent due to the position I was sitting.

"Shrimp?" Gajeel said, questioningly.

I lifted my eyes back up to his and swallowed thickly as I stared into the deep crimson depths. He was so incredibly good looking, so unique. I wanted to trace the jagged line of his hair with my fingers and then tip his face back for a kiss. "You're not going to tell me?" I asked, leaning in closer.

A sudden grin lit up his face and he relaxed beneath me. "I think I'd rather let you figure it out," he answered. At the same time, his hands started skimming over my thighs, teasing the flesh on my bent legs.

Tingles of pleasure ran up my body and I fed off of the lust building inside of me from his touch. "Should I experiment then, to figure it out?" I asked, one of my hands dropping from the back of the couch and sliding over his bare shoulder.

"Experiment as much as you want."

Desire pumped hot and heavy through my veins. This was the man I'd wanted for so long. Just finally touching him was like an erotic dream come true.

Slowly his hands moved up and down the exposed skin on my legs above my garters, coming to a stop only when he reached the hem of my skirt before retreating and repeating the same process. With every pass of his hands, my need built; his touch stoking the fire inside of me and pushing me to be bolder.

My hand rubbed over his shoulder and down to his muscular pec. His skin was so smooth and surprisingly soft, in direct contrast to the hard body beneath it. My entire body trembled as I touched him, unable to contain the feelings overtaking me. I couldn't believe this was happening.

"Am I getting warm?" I asked, meaning whether or not I was getting close to finding out what he wanted to do.

I trailed my hand down his chest to the first line of stomach muscles. "Mildly warm," he answered gruffly.

His hands moved up my leg and then his fingers flirted with the fabric of my skirt, sliding beneath. "How 'bout now?" I asked, wiggling slightly in his lap as his fingers crept slowly north.

"Getting warmer," he said. His fingers didn't stop their movement, gliding over my skin in tiny circles. Each caress brought his hands closer to my backside and I felt myself entranced by his touch, aching to feel more.

My own hand started to slide down his body, skimming over hard muscle. How many times had I fantasized about this, about touching his gorgeous body? The reality of it was so much sweeter, heightened by the fact that he was touching me as well.

A sudden ache grew in the pit of my stomach, my body craving more. I tilted my face forward and dropped my forehead to his, licking my lips as I sat there, debating whether or not to kiss him as my hands swept hungrily over his body.

I could hear the air rushing in and out of his mouth as I crept closer, my lips hovering just a few inches above his. "Am I still going in the right direction?" I asked, my voice coming out breathy and stinted, almost unrecognizable to my own ears.

"Keep going and I'll let you know."

His hand was now completely cupping my backside, caressing me in broad sweeps and then lightly squeezing my flesh. I leaned closer and took a deep breath, readying myself for something I'd wanted for so long. His eyes were hooded as they stared at me, entreating me to continue.

My hands shook, both now bracing my weight on the back of the couch on either side of his head. So close, I was so close. I closed my eyes and licked my lips, hesitating a brief moment before I pressed forward and kissed him, my lips pressed firmly to his. A muffled sound rumbled in my throat and the next thing I knew I was parting my lips and allowing Gajeel's tongue to invade, sliding along mine while his hands gripped my rear tightly. I nearly whimpered when he gently sucked on my tongue, pulling it inside his mouth.

I didn't know what to do. Everything was so overwhelming. All I could do was react to the things he did and thankfully he seemed to know exactly what to do, his mouth driving me insane with tiny licks and playful sucks.

"You're definitely warm now," Gajeel whispered against my lips and then seized them again in a fiery kiss that left me breathless and clinging to his shoulders.

I slid my hands along his neck and delved into his hair, grasping the soft strands and scraping my nails over his scalp. His face tilted and I was able to gain leverage, leaning over him while I slanted my mouth hungrily, devouring him even through my inexperience.

His hands slid out from under my skirt and moved up to my waist, caressing me through the satin of my corset. The feelings erupting from his touch made me writhe against him. I had no control over what I was doing, I was simply reacting, letting my body do the talking for me and he seemed to understand every word as his kiss deepened and then moved from my mouth to my throat.

"Gajeel!" I squeaked when his teeth playfully nipped at the skin beneath my jaw. His tongue licked over the same spot, soothing the sting and then he sucked on it, sending heat between my legs.

I loved the way he touched me and I moaned when his hands slid up my back and started tugging at the strings of my corset. He yanked hard, loosening it before he deftly untied the ribbon behind my neck and instantly had the piece over my head and thrown on the floor in a discarded heap.

A grin spread over Gajeel's face and his hands grasped my hips. I was so stunned that I barely realized that I was naked from the waist up. Something I should be terrified of but somehow wasn't; not when he was looking at me with so much heat in his gaze.

My head dipped down and I claimed his mouth, my arms tightening and crushing my body against his hard form, making me gasp in surprise at the feeling of skin against skin. He was so opposite me, hard where I was soft, large where I was small. I'd never felt so feminine in my life as his hands slowly slid up from my waist and then cupped my breasts, his callused palms brushing teasingly against my nipples. Sparks shot through my body, exploding low in my belly and making me wiggle wantonly against him. I didn't understand the feeling building between my legs or the way my body responded, wanting to rub against him in rhythmic deep sweeps but he seemed to, his hips lifting up every time I moved and increasing the friction between our bodies.

His fingers deftly played with my nipples, teasing the hard points before his lips captured one, his mouth suckling greedily. I arched in response, my back bowing completely as my head fell back on an agonized scream of surprise. Holy shit! I couldn't…

Another loud moan slipped from my throat as he released the hardened point, his tongue licking out to flick over it before he searched out the other and repeated the torture, making my fingers dig into the hard muscle along his shoulders.

"I like that sound," he murmured and reclaimed the damp tip, grazing his blunt teeth over the sensitive point and then sucking it between his soft lips. I didn't know which sound he meant. Tiny noises kept escaping unheeded from my mouth every time he tugged or licked me.

As his mouth continued to devastate me, his hands moved down to my hips and he slowly unzipped the back of my skirt, sliding his fingers beneath the fabric and pushing it down and over my rear. I lifted to help him, sitting up on my knees and in turn pushing my breasts into his face.

My skirt was on the floor a moment later, leaving me in only a red lacy thong, garter belt and stockings. "Fuck! That is so hot!" Gajeel growled and then grasped my waist. He lifted me up with surprising ease, standing up from the couch with me in his arms. The display of masculine strength was sexy as hell and I slammed my mouth over his, thrusting my tongue between his lips and swallowing a groan that rumbled up his throat.

He yanked his mouth away a few seconds later, his breathing heavy. "Where's your bed?"

I pointed towards the back of the room at a slightly open door and immediately he walked us towards it, reclaiming my mouth as one of his hands banded tightly across my back and the other grabbed my backside, squeezing the flesh. I distractedly registered the creaking of my door pushing open and then I was on my back, Gajeel's large body looming over me as he ravaged my mouth.

One of his hands skimmed down my body and then hooked around my thigh, pushing my legs apart so he could settle his body intimately against me. A hard bulge dug into my hip and I instinctively rubbed against it, undulating my hips so that my core was grinding against the foreign hardness.

"That's it, keep rubbing against me."

"Gajeel!" I gasped and wrapped my arms tightly around his neck. My lips sought his again and I drowned in the depths of desire his kiss created, pleasure mounting inside of me higher and higher.

His mouth left mine and created a wet trail over my chin and down the column of my throat, kissing and licking his way between my breasts and then nipping my belly above my garter belt. I stared down at him, my eyes glued to the crimson gaze that was burning into me. My legs were spread wide while he knelt between and I felt so vulnerable, watching his dark head slide lower and lower till his lips were kissing the top of my thong.

I almost couldn't believe this was happening. I'd wanted this… wanted him for so long that I didn't care how far things went. My body craved everything he did to me, every touch, every caress, every heated gaze he passed my way. Consequences be damned. I'd deal with them tomorrow.

A shudder raced through my body when his tongue licked over the thin material covering my cleft, dampening the fabric. I thrust my hips up, wantonly reacting and begging for more.

"Greedy lil' thing," Gajeel said with a grin and then slowly ran his tongue up the crack of my lips, letting me watch him.

It was so sexy watching him, his black hair falling over his head like a curtain while his tongue continued to tease me. Even his words enflamed me, spurring me to be bolder as the ache grew almost unbearable inside of me.

"Gajeel, please…" I begged, unsure of what I was even asking for.

My hands were restless at my sides, my fingers clutching the covers beneath. A sudden urge drove me to sit up and I grabbed his arms, circling beneath to lift him up and seal my mouth over his. His shock must have been the only thing that made me able to push him over and roll on top of him, anchoring him down with my hands on his wrists.

"My turn," I said and chuckled at his stunned expression.

I slid down his body, kissing my way down the same way he'd done to me. I circled each nipple then moved south, licking my tongue inside his navel then found the button of his khaki shorts.

"You are a little devil tonight, aren't you?" Gajeel said, sitting up and staring down at me.

I smiled up at him, my fingers pushing the button through the small hole. "Maybe not just tonight."

Shock crossed over his features and then I kissed the exposed skin, moaning as my hand skimmed down and glided over the bulge inside his briefs. He was hard and impossibly large, straining against the fabric as I slowly stroked him.

Suddenly Gajeels hand grabbed the back of my head. "Come here!" His mouth took mine fiercely, his tongue thrusting between my lips. I crawled up him and straddled his hips, grinding myself against his demanding erection.

With a loud rip, he shredded my panties. "I'll buy you new ones," he said and then flipped us over.

My back was on the bed and I watched as he quickly tugged his pants off, followed immediately by his black boxer briefs. The sight of him was breathtaking, his thick length bobbing greedily where he knelt between my spread thighs.

My sex clenched in need, eagerly waiting for that gorgeous rod of flesh. My body knew what it wanted and when he slid up and hovered above me, I instinctively reached up and pulled him down on top of me, spreading my legs in sexual invitation.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

The look of concern on his handsome face alleviated any lingering trepidation I might have had and I nodded my head and lifted my hips in answer.

His large cock slipped between my wet folds, sliding up and down the crack. The friction he created against my clit made my entire body jolt and I arched against him, wanting more… needing more.

"Gajeel, I want it, now!"

He growled in answer and shoved his length against me, sliding the thick crown inside.

I cried out and grabbed the blankets beside me, finally finding the thing that was going to alleviate the ache deep inside of me.

"Is this what you want?"

I nodded my head quickly and reached out for him, grasping his back and pulling him down as hard as I could. I needed him inside of me, so much so that my nails were digging into the flesh on his back.

"You're so tight. We have to take it slow," he said but I shook my head and tugged him harder, pressing my hips into the air.

He slid deeper and his face contorted almost in pain.

"Levy, fuck! It's going to hurt you!"

I didn't care. I wanted him now. Nothing could hurt worse than the gnawing ache inside me that was so close to being sated.

I reached down and grabbed his flexing buttocks, urging him to push further. "Do it, please!" I pleaded.

"Ah shit, Levy!" His hips thrust forward and tore into my body, his large thick cock ripping through my virginity and seating itself deeply inside.

My eyes squeezed shut and I whimpered, feeling deliciously stretched.

"Are you ok?" he asked, his body still.

Slowly I nodded my head and then flexed against him, testing this new feeling of having him deep inside of me. It stung a little, my body unused to the feeling but something else drove me to keep going, knowing that something was still just out of my reach.

"I'll go slow. Tell me to stop if you need." His hips started to move, sliding his cock out of my gripping sheath and then pressing smoothly forward.

"Oh shit!" Yes, this was it. This was what I was waiting for. The feel of him pumping slowly in and out of my body struck something inside of me and I could feel it building, growing more and more intense with every pass of his thick length.

I started to move against him, growing more sure of my responses as his thrusts picked up in pace. Soon his belly was slapping against mine, his hips rolling me into the mattress. I cried out with every stroke, his cock hitting something deep inside of me.

"Hold on to me," he rasped and then his pace quickened even more, slamming into me. I wrapped my arms around his back and held on tightly, burying my face into the crook of his neck.

A frenzy grew inside of me, my muscles clamping around his cock as it slid in and out of my body. I strained against him, needing him. His slick body slid over my heated skin and then his mouth claimed mine, his tongue thrusting into my mouth as my body erupted in a burst of spasms that spread out to every limb.

He swallowed my cry, grinding his hips and rubbing against my clit.

I rode out my orgasm, wantonly riding him, my body shuddering uncontrollably and then I felt him stiffen and curse. He slammed into me one last time and buried his face beside mine, his heavy breath rasping next to my ear as I milked him with my clenching muscles.

I was spent, utterly exhausted. I'd never felt more relaxed and content in my life. Gajeel was lying on top of me, his body practically crushing mine… but I loved it. I didn't want him to ever move.

My hand traveled lazily up and down his spine, teasing the skin. With every pass I could feel his muscles tighten slightly and a small smile crept over my face.

"You alive?" I whispered and then laughed when he grunted an unintelligible word in response. His breathing had slowed considerably now, his chest rising and falling at a normal soothing rate and I found myself timing my own breaths to it.

When he finally started to move, I quickly grabbed him and said, "Not yet!"

His body relaxed back against me but his head lifted, looking down at me questioningly.

"Umm, I just… I like this," I mumbled.

A slow grin lit up his face and he leaned down, lightly pressing his lips to mine. "Happy Halloween," he said and then kissed me deeply, his tongue sweeping inside.

I moaned into his mouth and when he tried to lift himself again, I held on even tighter, not ready to let him go. I didn't want this moment to ever end. I may not ever experience this again.

Gajeels mouth lifted from mine and I whispered back, "Happy Halloween."

Some part of me hated saying that. It almost felt like goodbye as we laid there, his body weight still crushing mine into the mattress. I'd wanted this man for so long and now I had him. The thought of never experiencing this again was practically painful, my chest constricting from the emotion tumbling through me.

He moved again, this time sliding his arms beneath my body and rolling us over. I clamped on to his shoulders and held on tight, still not ready to release him. I was lying flush against his large body and when his hands slowly slid down my naked back, a shiver ran through me at the touch.

His head lifted slightly, his lips brushing against my ear. "Hey Shrimp, if you don't let me go, how are we going to do that again?"

The End

* * *

**Ok guys, sorry this took so long. My partner has been ill so I've been waiting to publish this till she was able to work on a few more pictures but I feel bad now at this point so I'm just going to publish... obviously lol. I will publish another chapter later with an update on her pictures if she is able to come back and do some in the future. Also, they will be on my Tumblr for those of you who follow me there. :)**

**I hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. Chapter 3

Cover art for Chapter 2 has been finished! Please check it out… It's super awesome!

* * *

you can also find it on my page…

* * *

Thanks again everyone for the love… from both of us!


End file.
